Heart Broken
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Sonette the Hedgehog gets her heart broken by the one she love so decides to go on a picnic with Teagan Fox, Rosie Fox and Amy but things don't go to plan when Eggman gets involve. Teagan manages to escape and tries to get help, but how far does she get? What happens next? – T to be safe.


**So this is another story me and SonicHedgehog7 did as a random RP… I enjoy making these and posting them to share… I hope you like it.**

* * *

Elyse the Hedgehog is walking through Mystic Ruins, looking for Teagan. Teagan text saying she was in trouble and deep in the forest of Mystic Ruins. Elyse just needs to find her now.

"Where is she? She tells me that she's in trouble and didn't tell me specifically where in the Mystic Ruins she is." Elyse asks herself and sighs. After a while, Elyse found Teagan Fox unconscious by a river. "Oh no." Elyse whispers as she runs over to Teagan and shakes her. "Teagan? Can you hear me? Oh man why does this always happen." Elyse said.

"Elyse." Teagan whispers as she slowly opens her eyes and looks over. "You came." Teagan then whispers.

"Of course I did. Are you okay?" Elyse asks.

"I think so, I don't remember what happened." Teagan replies.

"Don't worry about that, okay?" Elyse tells Teagan.

"Okay." Teagan whispers with a nod as she looks around.

"What's wrong?" Elyse asks worry.

"I wasn't alone, Sonette, Amy, Rosie, they were with me." Teagan replies. "Where are they?" Teagan then asks.

"Alright just lay there, I'll try calling them. They do have their phones on them right?" Elyse asks.

"Uh, yeah... they should." Teagan replies.

"Alright. After that I need to call Sonic. I was supposed to meet up with him but right now he can wait." Elyse tells Teagan as she calls Sonette and waits for her to pick up, but there was no answer. Elyse sighs "Sonette's not answering. I'll try Amy." Elyse then said as she calls Amy.

"What if... what if they don't have their phone?" Teagan asks.

"I'm still trying no matter what. Seriously Amy doesn't leave her house without hers. You know how she is." Elyse explains and Teagan sighs.

"Yeah." Teagan whispers. Amy didn't pick up and Elyse sighs in frustration.

"Rgh! Great! Rosie please don't do the same thing." Elyse said as she calls Rosie.

"Elyse, I got a bad feeling." Teagan said. Elyse says nothing and waits. Teagan sighs. There was no answer from Rosie either.

"Nothing." Elyse said.

"What do we do?" Teagan asks.

"Well right now I'm getting you back home and I'm going to get Sonic to help me find the girls." Elyse explains.

"Okay." Teagan said as Elyse helps her up.

"Right just relax for a bit while I call Sonic, and he better answer especially since it's me calling him." Elyse tells Teagan.

"Okay." Teagan said and Elyse calls Sonic.

" _Hello." Sonic said._

"Oh thank god you answered Sonic." Elyse said.

" _Of course I did, what's wrong?" Sonic asks worry._

"Okay the reason why I didn't meet up with you is because I'm in the Mystic Ruins. I've found Teagan unconscious. She's find, but she told me that Sonette, Amy and Rosie are missing. I've tried calling them but they're not answering." Elyse explains.

" _So that's why Sonette won't pick up my calls. Okay, I'm at Tails' workshop with him now, you two get back here ASAP." Sonic_ _tells her._

"Right. We'll be there as soon as we can." Elyse said.

" _Take care." Sonic said._ Elyse hangs up and looks at Teagan.

"I'm ready." Teagan said.

"Great. Let's get moving." Elyse said. Teagan nods and the pair starts walking.

"I'm sorry." Teagan then said.

"For what?" Elyse asks.

"For texting you and messing up your plans." Teagan replies.

"It's okay. I can come back to that later and besides I'm not mad at you." Elyse tells her.

"Okay." Teagan whispers.

"Look, we'll talk about this once this is over." Elyse adds.

"Of course." Teagan said.

"It's a good thing I didn't find you too far in here or otherwise I would be looking for you forever." Elyse tells her.

"I don't remember where I came from, but I tried to get to Tails' workshop." Teagan admits.

"Do you mind explaining what you four were doing before this happened?" Elyse asks.

"Sonette was having a bad day, so we went for a walk to talk, we just wanted to get time alone and have fun. Amy and I, we packed a picnic for lunch." Teagan explains.

"What about Rosie?" Elyse then asks.

"Rosie was with Sonette, Sonette got into a fight with Aleena and they broke up. Rosie was helping Sonette while we got lunch ready. We were going to help Sonette let Aleena go." Teagan then explains.

"Oh, that's terrible." Elyse said.

"Sonette took it really hard, she said she giving up on love which I don't want to happen. She's a beautiful hedgehog, she deserves be loved, but she doesn't believe us." Teagan tells Elyse.

"Love can be good and bad equally, I mean look at me. One day someone's going to love her and back her up for everything. She just needs some time." Elyse said.

"She does, I'm just worried about her and the others. I don't remember what happened to them." Teagan explains.

"We'll find them." Elyse assures Teagan.

"I hope so." Teagan whispers.

"I'll make sure of it." Elyse tells her Teagan smiles and nods. "Alright. We're nearing Tails' Workshop, then you're staying there until I find them." Elyse tells her.

"Okay Elyse." Teagan said agreeing, not seeing the point to fight.

"Y-you're actually listening to me?" Elyse said shock.

"Yeah." Teagan whispers.

"Wow um, that's good. It's making the situation less tense." Elyse said. Teagan nods. They made it to Tails' workshop and walk inside to be greeted by Miles 'Tails' Prower and Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Are you two okay?" Sonic asks worry.

"We're fine." Elyse replies.

"Good." Sonic said.

"Tails do you mind looking after Teagan while we're out looking for them?" Elyse asks.

"Sure thing. Just make sure they're okay, especially Rosie." Tails replies.

"Sonette is with her, she will be fine." Teagan tells him.

"What happens if they've been separated?" Tails asks.

"I think I was the only one that was separated." Teagan replies.

"Look, we'll find out if they are or now. Both of you relax." Elyse tells them.

"Where do we even start?" Sonic asks.

"Probably start where you've found Teagan and work your way there." Tails replies.

"Okay, ready Elyse?" Sonic asks.

"Ready when you are Sonic." Elyse replies.

"Good luck." Teagan said.

"Lead the way." Sonic tells Elyse.

"We'll be back guys." Elyse said.

"Bye." Teagan whispers.

"Come on." Sonic said and the pair heads off.

"Hey sorry for not telling you this sooner. Teagan texted me just when I was about to head over." Elyse said.

"It's okay Elyse, we just need to find the others." Sonic assures her.

"Right, we can deal with our problem later. Follow me." Elyse said and Sonic nods. They made it to where Elyse found Teagan and Sonic looks around. "This is where I found her." Elyse tells Sonic.

"Any idea which way she came from?" Sonic asks.

"No she just told me she was in the Mystic Ruins and was in trouble. Nothing else." Elyse replies.

"We have a problem then. She could have come from any way." Sonic tells her.

"Well where do you suppose we should start?" Elyse asks.

"Well head to Eggman's base, I have an idea." Sonic replies.

"Alright I'll go along with it, I guess." Elyse said.

"Trust me." Sonic said. The pair heads off and after a while found blood and starch marks on a tree. Sonic walks over and sighs. "Metal Knuckles." Sonic whispers.

"Oh man, an ambush. Why didn't I think of this before?" Elyse said.

"It doesn't matter, look at what state Teagan is in. She must have manage to escape." Sonic explains.

"She was very lucky this time. Who knows what's happened to the others?" Elyse said.

"Only time will tell." Sonic said as the pair start walking again.

"I hope they're okay." Elyse whispers.

"Me too." Sonic said.

"It's bad enough that Sonette's in danger, but Amy and Rosie are in the same situation." Elyse then said.

"What were they think coming out here? Sonette knows better." Sonic said with anger in his voice.

"Sonic please don't start now." Elyse pleads and Sonic sighs.

"I'm sorry, Sonette knows Eggman is always around these parts of the forest and so does Teagan. What were they doing out here?" Sonic asks.

"We'll find out everything as we go along, but right now they need us." Elyse replies.

"Right." Sonic whispers.

"Well you know I'm right in a lot of things." Elyse tells him.

"I do, come on, we should be close." Sonic said.

"Okay, let's keep moving then." Elyse tells him. They came to Eggman's base and Sonic sighs as he scans it.

"They're here, I know it." Sonic said.

"What happens if they aren't?" Elyse asks.

"Oh, they are here, come on." Sonic said, then runs off. Elyse sighs.

"Stubborn as always, but I can't help that he's right when that happens." Elyse whispers to herself, then runs off after him They came to the cells to see Sonette the Hedgehog sitting at the back, beaten with a Rosie the Fox and Amy Rose asleep on either side of her, all three of them are asleep.

"Told you." Sonic said.

"Right I'm sorry for doubting you. That's why I love you." Elyse said.

"Knew it." Sonic said. Sonic then spindash the cell door down, waking the trio.

"Sonic." Sonette whispers as Sonic runs over.

"Can you run?" Sonic asks.

"Yes." Sonette replies. Sonic helps Sonette up who picks up Amy and Rosie who both cling to Sonette.

"You guys okay?" Elyse asks worry.

"We're fine." Rosie replies.

"Did Teagan get away?" Sonette asks.

"She's fine sis, but we have to move." Sonic replies.

"Come on let's get out of here." Elyse tells them. They head off and ran back to Tails' workshop. Once back, they saw Tails waiting alone.

"There you are. You all okay?" Tails asks.

"We're weak, we need rest." Sonette replies.

"Where's Teagan?" Sonic asks.

"She's in my room resting." Tails replies.

"Well she needs the rest, especially you three." Elyse said.

"We'll join her." Sonette said as she walks off.

"I'll look after them. You two can head off if you like." Tails tells them.

"You want to go Elyse?" Sonic asks.

"Sure. Can you handle this by yourself Tails?" Elyse asks.

"Go, I'll be fine. I grew up with Sonic didn't I?" Tails replies.

"Not sure how to take that." Sonic admits.

"He means that you taught Tails how to defend and look after himself, silly." Elyse tells him and Sonic sighs.

"Let's go." Sonic said.

"I'll call you if something happens." Tails tells them.

"Thanks Tails." Elyse said. The pair heads out and Sonic looks around.

"So where do you want to go?" Sonic asks.

"Anywhere you want." Elyse replies.

"Okay, follow me." Sonic tells her, then runs off.

"Right behind you." Elyse said, then runs after him. They made it to Green Hills Zone and stopped on a cliff with a seaside view.

"Here we are." Sonic said.

"Sonic, how is it that you choose the best places?" Elyse asks.

"I don't know." Sonic replies and Elyse smiles.

"What do you mean you don't know? I say wherever you go you always find something beautiful, like this." Elyse asks.

"This place is where I took Sonette when we were growing up. We always came here when she needed to talk to me, when she was upset or when we just wanted to sit down and do nothing. Last week we came here and talked." Sonic explains.

"Was it about her and Aleena?" Elyse asks.

"Yeah, she said she was back with her and she was happy." Sonic replies.

"Uh, about that." Elyse said and Sonic looks at her worried.

"What? What is it?" Sonic asks.

"Teagan told me that her, Amy and Rosie were helping Sonette today because they broke up." Elyse replies.

"No." Sonic whispers and Elyse nods. "Oh, poor Sonette." Sonic then said.

"I know. Love is a very delicate thing in life. Right now it's affecting her. That's what they were in the Mystic Ruins because they were having a picnic together and help cheer her up." Elyse explains.

"Damnit." Sonic whispers and Elyse sighs.

"I'm sorry Sonic. I should have just kept my mouth shut and avoided this." Elyse said.

"No, it's okay." Sonic assures her.

"I'm worried that one day the same thing would happen to us." Elyse admits.

"Don't think like that Elyse, what happens, happens, but I have faith." Sonic tells her.

"Faith in what?" Elyse asks.

"Us." Sonic replies and Elyse smiles.

"Really?" Elyse asks.

"Yeah." Sonic replies and Elyse giggles.

"You're a sweetheart, you know that." Elyse tells him.

"I try." Sonic said.

"Make sure you keep it up." Elyse tells him and Sonic smiles.

"I'll do my best." Sonic said.

"That's all I ask." Elyse then said.

"So what now?" Sonic asks.

"You want to stay here for a bit or go somewhere else?" Elyse asks.

"I'm thinking we should check on the other. I'm a little worry about Sonette." Sonic replies.

"Sure. It's best to see how they're doing." Elyse said.

"Come on." Sonic said. The pair ran back to Tails' workshop and saw Tails walking upstairs from his workshop.

"Hey Tails." Elyse greets.

"Oh you're back. I thought you would be out longer." Tails admits.

"We came back to check on the girls." Sonic tells him.

"They're all still asleep. I was just about to check up on them." Tails explains.

"I'll go." Sonic said as he walks up.

"Elyse, what's wrong with Sonic?" Tails asks worry.

"It's about Sonette." Elyse replies.

"Oh." Tails said.

"Teagan told me when I found her that Sonette and Aleena broke up." Elyse tells him.

"They broke up?" Tails said shock.

"Yeah... I kinda told Sonic about it when we were out and he got upset, and that's why we're here." Elyse explains.

"Oh dear. I should have asked what happened after you two left, but I was busy getting them to rest that it just slipped my mind." Tails said.

"Tails, it's okay. You didn't know." Elyse tells him.

"I hope she's okay." Tails said.

"Me too." Elyse whispers. Then Sonic and Sonette walks down stairs

"I just don't understand Sonic, is it me?" Sonette asks and Sonic sighs.

"Sonette I'm so sorry about what's happened." Elyse said and Sonette smiles.

"Thanks." Sonette whispers.

"Teagan told me what happened after I found her, and I slipped it out to Sonic as you can already tell." Elyse explains.

"I'm glad she did." Sonic adds.

"It's okay Elyse, I just don't understand what I did wrong? She won't answer my calls or talk to me. I'm worried." Sonette explains.

"Do you want me to try?" Elyse offers.

"No, but thanks for offering. Teagan did the same. I'm sure she's okay. Last I heard, she was staying with Fiona and Scourge." Sonette explains.

"Oh not those two. Why is she with them?" Tails asks.

"Because we are friends with them, I know what they have done, but they are my friends." Sonette replies.

"Can I at least try? I hate seeing you like this Sonette." Elyse asks.

"I'll be fine, I just need to take each day as they come. This isn't the first time I had my heart broken. Could be the last though." Sonette replies. Elyse sighs.

"Okay." Elyse said.

"I'm getting a drink of water." Sonette said as she walks off and Sonic sighs.

"She just needs time Elyse. She'll be fine." Sonic tells Elyse.

"Sonic's right. Sonette's tough and she can cope with it." Tails adds.

"I know it's just..." Elyse starts, but stops and sighs.

"You want to help, that you hate seeing her so upset. All we can do is be here." Sonic tells her.

"I'm new to this whole love thing, yet I know what happens. I just want to see her happy as much as you do." Elyse admits.

"I know Elyse." Sonic said. Sonette then walks over and sighs.

"Do I still have spear clothes here Tails?" Sonette asks.

"I think so. Here come with me." Tails said.

"Okay." Sonette said. Sonette then follows Tails upstairs.

"I've never been so worried about Sonette in my life." Elyse admits.

"I have, it's my job. I have given her space, but I always worry." Sonic tells her.

"If this was Teagan you would know how I would react." Elyse said.

"Yeah" Sonic whispers and sighs.

"Love is so sensitive these days. I know I don't understand it fully, but I know how it effects everyone." Elyse adds.

"True." Sonic said as Tails walks down stairs.

"Is she alright?" Elyse asks.

"Sonette's fine Elyse. You're getting more worried about her than Sonic." Tails replies.

"Is she in the shower?" Sonic asks.

"Yeah she is. How did you figure that out?" Tails asks.

"I know my sister Tails." Sonic replies. "Does Rosie have clothes here?" Sonic then asks.

"Sonic who do you think you're talking to? Sonette always insists that I keep clothes here for her and herself." Tails said with a slight chuckle.

"I'm making sure, I'm sure the others would want a shower too." Sonic tells him.

"They will Sonic. They're still asleep." Tails said.

"I know that. I'm going for a run." Sonic said, then walks off.

"Do you think I should see if he's alright?" Elyse asks.

"Elyse I know you're worried but just let him go for a bit. Just relax." Tails tells her.

"It's... kind of hard when this is a situation where I always have to worry about people." Elyse tells him.

"I know but everything will be fine." Tails tells her and Elyse sighs. Sonette walks down stairs and sighs as she walks over.

"Hey, where did Sonic go?" Sonette asks.

"He went for a run." Tails replies.

"Okay." Sonette whispers.

"You feeling alright now Sonette?" Tails asks.

"Yeah, I do." Sonette replies.

"That's good." Tails said.

"It is, how are you two?" Sonette then asks.

"I'm okay." Tails replies.

"Same, I guess." Elyse replies.

"It's like that." Sonette said as Teagan slowly walks down and Sonette looks back, then smiles as Teagan walks next to her.

"Hi." Teagan whispers.

"Hey Teagan. How you feeling?" Tails asks.

"Fine, how long was I out for?" Teagan asks.

"Only a few hours." Tails replies.

"Feels longer for some reason." Teagan admits.

"I know." Sonette said.

"How are you Sonette?" Teagan asks.

"I'm fine Teagan." Sonette replies.

"How are Amy and Rosie?

"Rosie is in the shower and Amy is in bed still. She doesn't want to get up yet." Teagan replies.

"Well she can lay there still if she likes. After what you four went through you deserve the rest." Tails tells them.

"Thanks Tails." Sonette said.

"No problem." Tails said smiling.

"I'm hungry so I'm going to find something to eat." Teagan as walks off and Sonette chuckles.

"Have you eaten anything guys?" Tails asks.

"We have, but that was about five hours ago." Sonette replies.

"I'm not hungry. I'm just going to get some air." Elyse tells them and walks off.

"Is Elyse okay?" Sonette asks.

"She's worried about Sonic now. I guess she's just having a rough afternoon." Tails replies.

"Damn, I hope Sonic is okay though." Sonette said.

"Same here." Tails said.

"I'm sure he'll come back, I know he will." Sonette tells him.

"Well doesn't he always? He's your brother." Tails tells Sonette.

"Yeah, he may be a pain in the ass, but I love him." Sonette admits.

"I love him too, so does Elyse." Tails tells Sonette.

"I know." Sonette whispers.

"This has become a depressing afternoon." Tails said.

"You're telling me, I wish today never happened and it was my fault too." Sonette admits.

"Sonette don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong." Tails tells her.

"It was my idea Tails, I knew the risk, but I thought Eggman wouldn't be around. The others getting hurt, it's my fault. If we just went to Green Hills Zone, this never would have happened." Sonette explains.

"Eggman's tricky. Even if you went to Green Hill Zone he would've gone there too." Tails tells her.

"No, we were caught by a scouting robot that was checking the area. Not by Eggman or Metal Sonic or Metal Knuckles, a silly robot just scouting." Sonette explains.

"Oh, that's different." Tails said.

"Yeah and according to Eggman, that is how he knew where we were, thus sending out his robots to grab us. We didn't stand a chance, they came from all direction. They got us and took us back. Eggman couldn't stop laughing at us. That it some kind of game to him and he just came first." Sonette then explains.

"That's unfortunately how Eggman is. But that's why we're around, to stop him, mostly Sonic." Tails tells her.

"It never should have gotten to that." Sonette admits.

"Well we can't change the past Sonette." Tails tells her.

"I know, I know." Sonette whispers and sighs. "Yeah, I guess." Sonette then whispers.

"I wonder if everyone else is okay." Tails then said.

"I'm sure they are." Sonette tells him.

"Let me go check on Elyse." Tails said.

"No, let me." Sonette tells him

"Let's both check." Tails tells her.

"Sure." Sonette said. They both headed outside to check on Elyse. When they did, she wasn't around.

"That's odd. Did she go for a walk or something?" Tails asks.

"I have no idea. Maybe she went to find Sonic." Sonette replies.

"Maybe or she's just taking some time to be alone. Either way she's not here." Tails explains.

"Yeah, take care of the others. I need to go and see someone." Sonette asks.

"Are you sure you can handle yourself Sonette?" Tails asks worry.

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" Sonette asks.

"I'm afraid to answer that." Tails replies.

"I love you too Tails, take it easy." Sonette said, then heads off as Teagan walks out and sighs

"Where is she going?" Teagan asks.

"She didn't tell me." Tails replies.

"I think I have an idea where she is going." Teagan said.

"Um, where?" Tails asks.

"To see Fire and the others and I hope, Aleena." Teagan replies and Tails sighs.

"I hope she doesn't get herself into more trouble." Tails said.

"She won't." Teagan tells him.

"She better not." Tails said.

"I know here Tails, she will be fine." Teagan said.

"Yeah, that's true. Just like how I know Sonic." Tails adds.

"That's right, Sonette and I, we have been through so much and I know she needs time alone, maybe a beer and to talk to Fire." Teagan explains.

"Oh geez, you do know her well." Tails said shock.

"Her friends don't call me her babysitter for no reason Tails." Teagan said and Tails laughs. "I know, but the sad things is when people hit on me, that have the lamest pickup lines and I just walk away." Teagan tells him.

"Wow, um… very interesting indeed." Tails said.

"I just throw my drink at them and walk away." Teagan tells him.

"Okay then." Tails said and Teagan chuckles.

"Oh yeah, good times." Teagan then said.

"It's funny how all afternoon the main issue was love." Tails tells Teagan.

"Huh, yeah, it was." Teagan said, thinking about it.

"And some of us are in that sort of spot." Tails adds.

"Yeah, it's getting late, we should call it." Teagan tells him.

"Let's head inside before it gets dark." Tails said. Tails and Teagan then walks inside. Teagan looks back and smiles, she'll worry about Sonette tomorrow.

* * *

 **The end… so this was fun… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
